Moon Butterfly
by devi no kaze
Summary: Summary : Fuji Syuusuke dressed up as a boy to join Kaze Entertainment so she can make some money for living. Tezuka Kunimitsu is an actor/singer of Flame Entertainment, the rival of Kaze Ent as well as Fuji's biggest enemy. What happened when one night they got drunk and resulted in a pregnant Fuji? Warning : Female Fuji, Yukimura, Bunta, Gakuto and some others. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Fuji Syuusuke dressed up as a boy to join Kaze Entertainment so she can make some money for living. Tezuka Kunimitsu is an actor/singer of Flame Entertainment, the rival of Kaze Ent as well as Fuji's biggest enemy. What happened when one night they got drunk and resulted in a pregnant Fuji?

**Dedicated to my best friend who asked me to do this : Nuri**

**Warning : Female Fuji, Yukimura, Bunta, Gakuto and some others. OOC for many characters. **_**Italic is thinking**_** grammar errors, typos, confusing sentences.**

**Moon Butterfly**

**Chapter 1 **

Today was the birthday of one of the best actors from one of the biggest talent agencies in Japan. Today was Atobe Keigo's birthday, one of the best stars in Kaze Entertainment. Of course being an Atobe, he threw a big party in a famous bar. All the singers, models, and actors in Kaze Entertainment were so excited, well not all of them. Inside a dressing room there was a beautiful young woman who didn't even look a bit excited about the party. It was not that she disliked party but she didn't like where the party would be held. A BAR. Oh only God knows why she hated bar so much! The reason was simple actually. She got drunk easily. When she got drunk she intended to do something so stupid that almost blew up her cover.

Fuji Syuusuke was her name. Twenty five years old. A famous singer in Kaze Entertainment. One of the few stars who didn't become an actor there, although it was better to say she didn't want to be an actress actually because of the fact that she was a female. The worst thing that she would have to do for being an actor was if she had to half naked. It would blow up her cover immediately. She had had a difficult time to convince the photographer every time she had a photo shoot. The ones who knew she was a female was her best friend who was joining the Entertainment before her, Saeki Kojiroh, and her guardian's family.

The reason she joined the Entertainment was because she needed money to live when her parents died on an accident. She lived with her guardian, Suwa Kurogane, and his wife, Kurogane Fai. He was her parents' bestfriend and had become unofficial family for Fuji. She didn't want to bother them for a long time, so she tried to find job once she graduated of Senior High School. She called her best friend and asked for his help and finally she agreed to join the famous entertainment industry with him.

It had been eight years since she joined the Entertainment. She was twenty five years old now instead of seventeen years old like the first time she joined through the audition. She had moved from her guardian's house but still visited them regularly. Until now, no one except Saeki and Kurogane's family knew that she was a female and she quit happy with that.

She sighed. How could she avoid the party? If she didn't go, Atobe would surely pick her up himself. Atobe always found it was amusing when Fuji got drunk since Fuji would do something stupid so he would always tried to get Fuji into a bar.

"Fuji, come on!" A familiar voice called her name. Fuji turned around and saw her best friend leaning on the door.

Saeki was coming to rescue Fuji before Atobe had a chance to drag her to the famous bar. Fuji quickly gathered her things and walked to the door. After all the lecture from Atobe Shizuka, the owner of the talent agency, about how Flame Entertainment (their biggest rival) was dangerous and all, all she wanted was to go home instead of spending her time in a bar. Both of them were just walking for several meters when someone stopped them.

"My, My, My... Fuji Syuusuke and Saeki Kojiroh, where do you think you're going?" Atobe asked, smirking. Fuji narrowed her eyes before walking past the rich man. Who cared if this was the owner's son? After all, Atobe Shizuka treated all stars in the agency with same treatments, Atobe include. So, Fuji had the right to treat him just like she treated others, right?

"Home," Saeki said.

"Home? Come one... today is Ore-sama's birthday. Ore-sama invites you two to come with Ore-Sama. The others have already left this building and head to the bar. Come!" Before they could protest Atobe had dragged them to his car and drove to the bar.

When they came into the bar, most of the customers were stars of Kaze Entertainment and Flame Entertainment since it was the nearest bar from both building which were only few blocks away. She looked around and saw the last person she wanted to meet. At the corner of the bar there were five men, singers and actors, gathered around.

They were Adobe's best friend from both Kaze Entertainment and Flame Entertainment. Well, although both entertainment industries were rival to each other because of the hatred of the owners, most of the actors were friends. They shared the same fate as being money machines to each industry. Now let's take a look of them...

Kaze Entertainment :

Sanada Genichiroh, a twenty six year old handsome man with black hair and brown eyes. He is one of the famous actors right now. He always looked stoic but when it came to work (acting), friends and family his warm personality was shown. He was the polite one in the group.

Oshitari Yushi, twenty six years old, blue hair and sharp eyes, an actor. He had a girlfriend named Gakuto, a teacher in Hyotei Junior High School. They had been dating for four years and planned to get married soon. His hobby was playing violin. Even though he looked like a playboy type, he was actually a nice and full of commitment.

Flame Entertainment :

Masaharu Niou, twenty five years old, silver white hair and charming smile. He was an actor and had a nickname the illusionist because his ability to hypnotic girl with his smile. He had a girlfriend named Marui Bunta, a fashion designer.

Shiraishi Kuranosuke, twenty five years old, brown hair and hazel eyes. He was a playboy and had many girlfriends. He was an actor as well as singer although he enjoyed acting more than singing. He was acceptable in Fuji's opinion. He could be polite when he wanted to but could be rude when the situation demanded it.

Then the last person Fuji wanted to meet. Tezuka Kunimitsu, twenty six years old. He is a charming guy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes that covered in soft oval glasses. An actor and a singer. His deep and husky voice made every girl, who was listening to his song, swooned over him. Just like Sanada, his handsome face was always expressionless and only showed several expressions when he was acting and interacting with friends and family, made him more appealing and mysterious. He got the biggest fan base among all the stars in Kaze Entertainment and he was also Fuji's biggest enemy. He always teased her, mostly because Fuji was so feminine for a man. Fuji's soft voice and short figure didn't help much either. Of course she was. She was a female after all but he didn't know it...yet.

Her blue eyes met his hazel ones. Fuji saw a smirk made its way onto Tezuka's lips. Fuji narrowed her eyes and tried to look away. When she took a glance to where Tezuka sat, she found that he was not there anymore.

"Fuji Syuusuke..." a familiar voice called her name from behind her. Fuji quickly turned around and saw Tezuka Kunimitsu in all his glory, black jeans and loose purple shirt. _When did he come here? Is he a ninja or something?_

"Oh, it's you..." Fuji huffed, not really wanted to make a conversation with him. Tezuka's smirk widened.

"I don't know that you like to go to a bar... Tensai-chan."

"Stop calling me that! And I was about going home when Atobe dragged me here so it's not like I want to be here at first place." Fuji said, irritated. Tezuka just continued to show that annoying smirk.

"Ah, really? Maybe you just want to see me, pretty boy."

"In your dream!" Fuji said angrily and walked away to find Saeki, who was drinking his beer with Oishi. Tezuka watched as Fuji walked away. He couldn't deny that Fuji was too beautiful for a guy although he wouldn't admit that in front of everyone. He shrugged and went back to his friends.

"Here have a drink, Fuji-kun!" Atobe shoved a glass of beer into her hand. Without thinking, she drank it. And the night went on...

-Next morning, somewhere, 09.00 am-

Ring!

"Argh," she moaned painfully.

'_Damn that Atobe! Why should he threw a party in a bar, force me to come and handed me a glass of beer? He knew so well that I drunk easily! What the hell he was thinking?! Right, he always wants me to be miserable!'_

Fuji tried to turn the alarm clock off when she realised it wasn't hers. Her alarm clock was blue and this one was brown.

'_Wait, wait, wait... where am I?_'

Looking around, she instantly sure that she wasn't in her room. The big room was filled with many expensive things she wouldn't buy with her precious money. Big television, guitars, keyboard and many more could be found in the room. A big wooden wardrobe stood beside a small bookcase at the corner. A big window with dark green curtains was happily filtering the sun light, making the usual bright light turned into soft dim light.

She tried to get up, but, to her horror, a strong arm tightened its grip around her waist. Slowly, she turned her gaze to her left.

'_Don't tell me I...'_

Beside her, lied a handsome man with messy dark brown hair. His handsome face, without the usual glasses on this time, was so close to her own face that she could feel his soft breath on her cheek. His tall muscular body pressed on her left side with his left arm wrapped around her waist.

_Shit!_

**To Be Continued**

AN: A new story... (^_^) Well, I hope I didn't disappoint you with this first chapter. So, I hope you'll like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon Butterfly**

**AN : ****Warning : Female Fuji, Yukimura, Bunta, Gakuto and some others. OOC for many characters. **_**Italic is **__**talking on phone, **_**grammar errors, typos, confusing sentences.**

**Chapter 2**

Fuji closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She opened her eyes and looked at the sleeping man beside her. This was the first time Fuji saw Tezuka without his glasses. He was so handsome without it that made her wonder why he didn't get himself contacts instead. Fuji shook her head when she noticed she was gaping at him. She looked at the strong arm around her waist and slowly she tried to remove it. Fuji held her breath when Tezuka stirred a little. After removing Tezuka's arm, she tried to move her body again, but that attempt turned out to be unsuccessful. She could not move an inch, or rather she _could_ move a _little_, but that cost her to feel an extremely torturing sensation in all of her lower body.

"Shit!"

Fuji Syuusuke had never cursed so much in her life. She had successfully debuted her newest album, she had her numerous concert, and she was going to sacrifice it all over a drunken one-night stand with her enemy, Tezuka Kunimitsu. That was because she couldn't move!

Wait, all because a certain singer/actor, the son of the owner of Kaze Entertainment who just held a party in a bar last night, which was Atobe Keigo. Why did Atobe have to be one of Tezuka's best friends? Why did he have to decide to hold his birthday party in a bar?

"Atobe, I'm definitely going to kill you!"

"That's good to know but I would prefer it if you remembered _my _name instead."

She froze. Shi didn't just hear a familiar voice. Fuji gulped and turned her gaze to where the voice was coming from. Those shining hazel eyes, now covered with glasses, were opened and a smirk adorned those luscious lips. Fuji immediately gasped and tried to grab the sheets as fast as she could to cover herself up, but it was already too late. He had seen her body, anyway.

"So–" he began in a low voice."– you ARE as girly as I've thought!"

_Damn_, she cursed to herself. He had _seen, of course_.

"You must have thought about me pretty much to come up with that conclusion..." She replied sarcastically. Had she been in a normal state, she would have been surprised at how well he took the news.

"Oh _please_, I would _never_ sleep with a guy. I'm straight," He winked, which irritated her.

"You didn't even _know _I was a girl up until... now," she finished in a low voice. Tezuka's smirk widened when he saw a hint of red on Fuji's face. Her usually closed eyes were opened and they glared at him with anger. Somehow, they didn't scare him at all. Maybe because the person who had received that glare had done something stupid to Fuji? For Tezuka, Fuji looked beautiful right now. Why didn't she open her eyes all the time? 

Fuji narrowed her eyes when Tezuka opened his mouth, ready to say something. Fuji immediately cut him off.

"I swear if you– ITTAI!"Fuji groaned. God, not only her head hurt like hell, but she had unconsciously moved, making things worse. Tezuka seemed to take pity on her as he got up to get her a glass of water, which she tried to thankfully accept. Fuji looked at Tezuka who was now watching her like she was the most interesting thing in the world.

"How come YOU aren't having a hangover?" Fuji asked. True, Tezuka seemed like he jut got up from his usual sleeping time. He looked...normal. He didn't look like he was drinking, partying and having a one night stand with a girl.

"I guess I wasn't that drunk."Fuji snorted when Tezuka replied with normal tone.

"You'd have to be drunk to death to even _consider_ sleeping with me."

"That, I have to agree," Tezuka chuckled while she sent him a death glare. "But then again... you DO have a nice body."

She couldn't refrain from blushing. Fuji shook her head as she tried to act as tough as she could in front of Tezuka. There was no way she would show any... weaknesses in front of her enemy. As long as he didn't add more teasing...

"And those short figure and feminine voice DO suit a girl more than a guy!"

That was the last straw. Fuji tried to punch him, but her aim was off, so Tezuka just dodged her while laughing. The sound just made her head hurt more.

"Tsk, such an irresponsible girl. Going clubbing with a _male_ friend and ending up sleeping–"

"DON'T say it."Fuji cut him off. Her head was killing her and the move she did earlier double the pain she had to endure. Right now, she didn't want to deal with any of his teasing and insults.

"Going to deny it?"

"I just don't want you to remind me how you violated my precious body." Tezuka rolled his eyes when he heard her answer. He stood up and took the empty glass from Fuji and put in on the table.

"First of all, I don't violate anybody. I'm a gentleman and I don't _need _to stoop so low to have women spreading their legs for me." Fuji rolled her eyes in return. Count on Tezuka Kunimitsu to utter such words in an arrogant way. Fuji was about to reply when a sudden ache came from her head. Taking a deep breath and pushing down her pride, Fuji opened her mouth. 

"Tezuka-kun?" Tezuka raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised by her polite tone. She was expecting something harsh reply.

"Yeah?"

"Could you let me borrow your bathroom, please?"Tezuka took a good look at Fuji's condition right now. She was holding her forehead with her right hand, taking slow deep breaths. A pain expression was visible on her face. He smiled.

"Yeah, that's the least I could do after _violating your precious body_." He couldn't help himself since she was so easy to tease. He was used to teasing and arguing with her whenever he could. She might have been a girl all this time, but she was still Fuji Syuusuke. Fuji, on the other hand, didn't pay attention to the remark as she was busy paying attention to her headache.

"It kills me to ask you that, but could you help me get to the bathroom?" Fuji could feel her cheeks turned into a rosy colour. Tezuka grinned and slowly made his way to her.

"Of course. Come on, sweetie, time for your bath." She glared. Tezuka's grinned changed into a smirk. Tezuka stopped beside her and slipped his right arm under Fuji's waist inside the sheet.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She asked in a panicked voice. Tezuka raised an eyebrow and looked at her, annoyed.

"You asked me if I could get you to the bathroom. Are you changing your mind? You're such a girl." Fuji narrowed her eyes. Up until now, she hadn't thought that being a girl could be so insulting.

"I'm not changing my mind... It's just that I'm–"

"Naked? Please, like I haven't already seen it all!" Tezuka said and continued what he was doing earlier. Fuji slapped his chest to get his attention. Tezuka let out a frustrated sigh.

"Take the sheet too, at least!" she pleaded.

"Why? It would only be a pain to make the bed after,"

"Those sheets are already dirty. You won't use them to make your bed."

"I'll see you naked when I'll take it off you anyway. Unless you'd also want to take it with you in the bath, but that would really piss me off." Tezuka said, annoyed. Girl or not, Fuji Syuusuke clearly knew how to piss him off.

"Don't tempt me." Fuji narrowed her eyes and sent a glare that could make a normal human curled in fear, but in front of her was not a normal human.

"Do you want to die? You're already halfway to it."

She glared.

"Take me."

"With pleasure, _darling_," Tezuka grinned and winked.

_Seriously, I don't know what his fangirls see in him; that smile is nothing else but pure evil._

Tezuka finally able to continue what he did earlier. He slid an arm around her waist and another under her knees. Fuji hugged him tightly, so that he couldn't see her bare chest. Tezuka looked down at her with amused eyes. He knew she didn't want him to see anything and her determine face was enough for him to throw another teasing.

"You know, Tensai-chan, I may not _see_ anything, but that doesn't mean I can't_feel_anything. It's rather pleasant, if I should say so myself." Tezuka said as he tried to open the bathroom. Fuji sent him a death glare. She wasn't going to let loose just to satisfy his pride. She still had her own too, even if it didn't seem as strong as his.

He gently dropped her off in the bath and gave her a small wet towel to use as a compress against her forehead. He stood back and turned around, facing the bathroom door.

He lowered his eyes, contemplating his feet, "You know... if you need anything, just call me, okay?"

She nodded her head and closed her eyes and rested a little bit. At least, she was rehydrated. She must have drunk a lot without taking as much as a sip of water, resulting in the worst hangover she could have had.

She was woken up from her thoughts by Tezuka's Clock Strikes ringtone. That made her chuckle a little bit.

_"One Ok Rock, huh? I'm surprise he doesn't put his own song as the ringtone, knowing his big ego."_

"Atobe?"

_So much for a rest_, she thought. The one she wanted to kill the most at the moment was just a phone line away from her.

"O-Oh, don't worry, I'm sure she-he's okay! I think I saw him went out the bar saying he was going home. Oh! Saeki and his manager said he didn't come back. Your mother is trying to kill you? Well– wait a minute! Why didn't you call him instead of me? How should _I_know?! Of course that's the logical thing to do, baka! I'm hanging up now."

Fuji couldn't help but to laugh a bit. Who knew Atobe could be a stupid sometimes. He must be threatened by his mother so bad for him to be that panicked and lost his brain. Fuji titled her head when her phone rang.

"Here." Tezuka entered the bathroom with an annoyed face and gave her her phone. Fuji stared at the screen and raised an eyebrow. Shouldn't Atobe be the one who was calling her? Why was Yukimura's name on it instead?

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!_"

The yell could be heard metres away from the device; even Tezuka did a step back.

"Ouch! Not so loud, please, Seiichi."

_"Where the hell are you?_ _There I was, preparing __my__ rehearsals for the upcoming concerts and, suddenly, I g__o__t a call from Saeki telling me that he ha__d__ lost sight of you and that he__ wa__s sure you__ ha__ve been kidnapped__.__ Oh__,__ not to mention that Atobe Keigo as well!_"

"Oh, Atobe called you? I don't know you two are friends, Seiichi-chan."

"_Don't even_ try _changing the subject,__ Fuji Syuuki." _Fuji winced when she heard her real name was being said in an intimidating tone. She sighed.

"Don't worry, _Seiichi-chan. _I'm in good hands, if you could say it like that."

_"What happened?"_

"Atobe happened! Taking me to a bar to celebrate his birthday! Doesn't he know I can't even drink a glass of wine without getting drunk? Now, I'm stuck with the worst hangover ever!"

"W_here are you at now_?"

"I'm at Tezuka-kun's. He was with Atobe yesterday. He brought me to his apartment, seeing how drunk I was."

"_He didn't do – you know – anything to you, right?_"

"Of course not! It's Tezuka-kun we're talking about. Only his teasing and sometimes insults would approach me." She faked a laugh. She heard a relieved sigh, which meant Yukimura had believed her.

"Ne, Seiichi-chan, I just got out of the bath and I'm cold."

"_Alright, I'll leave you to your things. Call me if there's anything, okay?_"

"Yes, Seiichi. Ja!" Fuji closed her phone and sighed in relieve.

"I don't you and Yukimura Seiichi are friends." Fuji jumped when she realised that Tezuka was still there.

"Seiichi-chan is my best friend aside of Saeki. She was one of few who knew about me being a girl. Sometimes, she helps me to cover it. Remember the rumour about me dating her when we were caught having lunch together?" Fuji explained.

"How many people know you are a girl?" Fuji glared at him, annoyed.

"Can we talk about it later? Please get out; I want to have a nice and _peaceful _bath!" Tezuka raised his hands at her before walking out the bath. Fuji closed her eyes. Yes, Yukimura also knew about her being a girl in an all-boys talent agency and that was because she was caught when she changed her clothes three years go. Since then, they became best friends. Somehow she got a feeling that many people would know she was a girl soon.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon Butterfly**

**Warning : Grammar mistakes, Italic is for thinking and conversation via phone. Female Fuji, Yukimura, etc. OOC especially for Tezuka**

**Chapter 3**

After about fifteen minutes, the hot water started to be cold. Fuji sighed as she wrapped a towel around her slim body. She stared at the bathroom door for few minutes, hoping that Tezuka was not in the bedroom. Slowly, she opened the door and poked her brown head first. When there was no trace of the tall guy, she walked into the bedroom. She found her clothes on the foor. Sighing, she began to collect them which conisted of a loose-fitting cotton camisole, dark classic jeans, a long woollen light-coloured and a long scarf. Fuji also found the bandages she used to bind her breasts and her rosary beads. Fuji frowned when her blue eyes catched her female undergarment beneath the bed. She raised an eyebrow when she took it and notice that it was the only thing ripped.

Fuji shook her head and began to tie the bandages around her chest and got dressed. She threw out the panties as they were of no use to her anymore, and then went to join Tezuka in the kitchen. She smiled when she found egg rolls with broth and another glass of water. Tezuka, on the other hand, was eating melon bread.

"You should eat. You can't spend the day on an empty stomach. After that, just take some medicine and you should be fine." Tezuka said, looking at the girl few feet away from him

"You're acting like you're used to it," Fuji remarked as she sat down in front of the dark brown haired man.

"When you have best friends like Atobe, you have to know what to do." Tezuka shrugged. He smiled softly when Fuji laughed at his answer.

Tezuka watched Fuji wishpered "Itadakimassu" before slowly eating her breakfast. Tezuka's hazel eyes roamed Fuji's feature. He realised that he had never seen Fuji actually wear tight clothes. Fuji always wore loose clothes and then she combined them with a jacket or scraff to cover her feminine body. Tezuka had to admit that she did well in hiding her identity.

"Don't you have work today?" Fuji suddenly asked. Tezuka shook his heas as he sipped his green tea.

"I have the day off."

Fuji laid down her chopsticks. She took a deep breath before looking at him in the eye.

"Ne, Tezuka-kun?" Tezuka raised an eyebrow. That was the second time that day she called him in polite tone and even add –kun in his name. Tezuka waited patiently for the girl to speak what was on her mind.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything about... me."

Tezuka snorted and rolled his eyes. Who did she think Tezuka was? Someone who lliked to spead out other people's secret? Tezuka might be liked to tease or sometimes insult her but that didn't mean he liked to spead her secret. Moreover, a secret like this. Tezuka wasn't that cruel. He knew she had to keep it in order to live.

"Like I'd even have _time_ talk about you." Fuji smiled when she heard his respond. It probably sounded rude to other people, but to Fuji who had to endure his teasings and insults since years ago, his respond actually meant _"Your secret is safe with me. Don't worry."_

"Thanks," She smiled. Fuji finished up her meal, drank her glass of water, and, after a _gochisosama-deshita_ and other words of thanks, she took her bag and left.

-Weeks later-

It was yet another day of rehearsal for Fuji. She was going to perform her solos and some duets with Saeki, Atobe and Oishi for the upcoming Kaze Entertainment Concert. She walked into her dressing room which she shared with Oishi, Saeki and Ryoma.

"Ohayo," Fuji greeted her roomates. She put her bag on his table and took out a bottle of water.

"Oh, you're right on time, Fuji-kun. Practice is going to start." Replied an always busy Oichi.

"Even Ryoma-kun is already here?" Fuji asked the black haired man. Echizen Ryoma was known for always being late in everything or at least arriving at last minute.

"Yup! The others were quite surprised too. You usually arrived on time and not at the last minute. However, at least you're not late." Oishi said, smiling.

Fuji nodded her head and went to the bathroom to change her clothes. She walked into the practice room and started to warm up. She hadn't eaten any breakfast that morning as she had woken up late, so she felt a little dizzy, but it soon went away as the adrenaline started to kick in.

They started up by practicing some new choreographies according to the stage floor plans that they would perform on before they took a break to sit and make decisions about the encores, the solos, their new songs as well as the MC parts. Fuji didn't really pay attention as she was getting hungrier by the minute. She must've turned pale as the others suddenly all shot glances at her.

"Fuji-kun, You're okay?" asked a concerned Oishi.

"You've turned pale again. Did you have breakfast" Saeki asked as he was getting worry over his bestfriend. She shook her head made the men around her groaned in what seemed like annoyance.

"Fuji-kun, you know you should eat," Oishi, the mother hen, began the lecture.

"Did you go to the sport center to play tennis yesterday?" asked Saeki, knowing full his bestfriend couldn't last a day without her favourite sport.

"Yeah," replied Fuji.

"And you haven't eaten at all today?! I wouldn't even _survive_," a singer named Momoshiro Takeshi exclaimed.

"Of course you wouldn't, you stupid pig. Your stomach is like a black hole." The rocker, Kaido Kaoru, hissed. Momoshiro jumped on his feet.

"What? Are you picking a fight?"

"What if I am?" Kaido stood up and soon the two were looking at each other eyes like they wanted to kill each other.

"Fuji-kun, you should buy something to eat while we're in break right now." Oishsi adviced. Fuji nodded shyly.

Fuji walked back into the practice room with a cup of cofee and a bread in her hands. She sat down few meters aways from her friends who were wrestling playfully.

"Fuji-senpai, here." Fuji looked up as smiled when she saw Ryoma in front of her, handing a papers for her. Fuji patted the floor beside her, urging the younger one to sit beside him. Ryoma sat without a word and took her coffee.

"I love your song, Ryoma. I think they reflect yourself." Fuji said as she read the arrogant lines on Ryoma's solos. Ryoma smirked.

"Of course." Fuji chuckled as she messed his hair which Ryoma just let her to do. Fuji was closed to Echizen Ryoma since he reminded her of her late brother, Yuuta. She was just five years old when her whole family died on the crash car and leaving her as the only member of Fuji family. She didn't have a chance to tease or spoil her younger brother. When she met Ryoma, she found a younger brother in him.

-Kaze Entertainment Concert-

Fuji stood under the stage. She looked up to watch the large screen above the stage. She was the first one to do her solo and she was waiting for her name to come up on the screen.

"WELCOME~" loud screams from the fangirls shook the Tokyo Doom.

"LET THE WIND BRINGS YOU..." louder screams was heard. Fuji almost felt the stage shook because of it.

"CLOSER TO YOUR ANGEL..."

The stage under Fuji stated to go up slowly and Fuji prepare herself to face thousands of screaming girls. Once Fuji arrived on stage, she was behind a large transparent curtain.

"FUJI SYUUSUKE." The curtain was opened suddenly and a bright light hit her. Fuji closed her eyes, partly because of the udden light and other because it gave her more lllsensual pose. Her white sparkly clothes gave an amazing light around her slim body, making her looked like an angel.

**Kawaranai you de kawatteku toki ni  
Bokura wa kioku kanadeteru**

Fuji opened her eyes, giving an intense look to her fans.

**Kawatte you de kawaranai saga ni  
Bokura wa nayami tsuzuketeku**

Fuji walked slowy to front of the stage, microphone was held tightly in her hand.

**Itsunomani ka kinou wo kirai ni narisou nara**

Fuji put her hand on her chest and closed her eyes, trying to melt with the line she just sang.

**Mata sakebu you ni utaeba ii soukyu no melody  
Mikan no RIFUREIN kiseki no tsubasa ni shite  
Omoidashite mata wasurete tsuioku ni iyasare  
Itami wo shiri mezamete yuku spiral days**

Fuji danced with the song she was singing, enjoying the usic and the fans who was singing along with her. She moved her body like what he had experienced. Sexy moves, seductives glances and some other things she learned to make her fangirls went crazy.

After few colaborations with other singers, Fuji walked back to the backstage. She really felt dizzy and didn't know if she could continue on stage in her state. On her way to the dressing room, a sudden feeling of nausea got to her, and she had to stop by the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. Beads of cold sweat were rolling down her forehead. She was very pale. She flushed the toilet and stayed still for about ten minutes, trying to bring her breathing rhythm back to normal. She felt that, if she suddenly moved, she would have to throw up again.

"Fuji-kun, are you okay?"

She turned to the voice and tried to smile to Oishi who looked very concern. She nodded her head and walked to the mother hen.

"I'm fine, Oishi-kun, just a little nauseous," she replied in a small, but low voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry. I must've eaten something bad." Fuji patted his shoulder, trying to convince the older guy.

Oishi nodded uncertainly. Fuji was sure that Oishi didn't believe her but she was grateful he didn't ask anything else.

-A week later-

"Syuusuke, that's the second time you're late this week! Even Echizen came in before you!" Saeki said when he saw Fuji walked into the practice room.

"Are you okay?" He asked, this time in a concerned voice.  
"Yeah, It just seems that my brain doesn't want to hear the alarm clock." Fuji was glad that her reason earned her some laughs. She clearly didn't want to tell them that she was late because she spent much time in bathroom, throwing her stomach out even when she wasn't not having breakfast.

"I think you should see a doctor, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma said. Saeki looked at Fuji's favourite kouhai and nodded in agreement.

"Ryoma's right, Syuusuke. I've noticed that you've been eating less than usual and throwing up regularly too,"

"Alright. I'll go right after practice, okay?" Fuji smiled, touched that they were all concerned for her.

-After practice-

"It's been so cold lately," Fuji muttered as hugged herself.

"'Course it'd be for you. You're so skinny!" A familiar voice replied. Fuji turned around and glared at the speaker. Tezuka Kunimitsu was walking behind her with a black jacket and a hat, clearly he was trying to disguise himself.

"You know, you have to gain some weight – especially around the hip bones." Tezuka said, smirking.

Fuji snorted and rolled her eyes when she heard such combination of advice and perverted words. Tezuka couldn't help but to chuckle a bit when he saw her reaction. His hazel eyes eyed her from head to toes. It had been a while since he last saw and teased her. She seemed even skinnier than before, which worried him in a way. He didn't want her to lose her feminine appeals now that he knew about them.

"Where're you going, Tensai-chan?" He asked.

"Home. Why?"

"Nothing, just curious."

"Wow, you're curious about me? That's new."

"Well, I always curious about you since the first time we met." Tezuka said bluntly.

Fuji didn't know why but she felt her cheek were getting hot from his words. She shook her head and was about to walk away from the glasses men when she felt the world around her was spinning. As she was about to take another step, she suddenly felt extremely dizzy. The walls started to move and her vision became blurry. Next thing she knew, it was all pitch black.

"Fuji...!"

**TBC **

AN : The song is **"Spiral" by Kimeru. **


End file.
